1. Field of Invention
The present inventions relate generally to structures for positioning one or more diagnostic or therapeutic elements within the body and, more particularly, to devices which are particularly well suited for treatment of cardiac conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances where diagnostic and therapeutic elements must be inserted into the body. One instance involves the treatment of cardiac conditions such as atrial fibrillation and atrial flutter which lead to an unpleasant, irregular heart beat, called arrhythmia.
Normal sinus rhythm of the heart begins with the sinoatrial node (or "SA node") generating an electrical impulse. The impulse usually propagates uniformly across the right and left atria and the atrial septum to the atrioventricular node (or "AV node"). This propagation causes the atria to contract in an organized way to transport blood from the atria to the ventricles, and to provide timed stimulation of the ventricles. The AV node regulates the propagation delay to the atrioventricular bundle (or "HIS" bundle). This coordination of the electrical activity of the heart causes atrial systole during ventricular diastole. This, in turn, improves the mechanical function of the heart. Atrial fibrillation occurs when anatomical obstacles in the heart disrupt the normally uniform propagation of electrical impulses in the atria. These anatomical obstacles (called "conduction blocks") can cause the electrical impulse to degenerate into several circular wavelets that circulate about the obstacles. These wavelets, called "reentry circuits," disrupt the normally uniform activation of the left and right atria.
Because of a loss of atrioventricular synchrony, the people who suffer from atrial fibrillation and flutter also suffer the consequences of impaired hemodynamics and loss of cardiac efficiency. They are also at greater risk of stroke and other thromboembolic complications because of loss of effective contraction and atrial stasis.
Although pharmacological treatment is available for atrial fibrillation and flutter, the treatment is far from perfect. For example, certain antiarrhythmic drugs, like quinidine and procainamide, can reduce both the incidence and the duration of atrial fibrillation episodes. Yet, these drugs often fail to maintain sinus rhythm in the patient. Cardioactive drugs, like digitalis, Beta blockers, and calcium channel blockers, can also be given to control the ventricular response. However, many people are intolerant to such drugs. Anticoagulant therapy also combats thromboembolic complications, but does not eliminate them. Unfortunately, pharmacological remedies often do not remedy the subjective symptoms associated with an irregular heartbeat. They also do not restore cardiac hemodynamics to normal and remove the risk of thromboembolism.
Many believe that the only way to really treat all three detrimental results of atrial fibrillation and flutter is to actively interrupt all of the potential pathways for atrial reentry circuits.
One surgical method of treating atrial fibrillation by interrupting pathways for reentry circuits is the so-called "maze procedure" which relies on a prescribed pattern of incisions to anatomically create a convoluted path, or maze, for electrical propagation within the left and right atria. The incisions direct the electrical impulse from the SA node along a specified route through all regions of both atria, causing uniform contraction required for normal atrial transport function. The incisions finally direct the impulse to the AV node to activate the ventricles, restoring normal atrioventricular synchrony. The incisions are also carefully placed to interrupt the conduction routes of the most common reentry circuits. The maze procedure has been found very effective in curing atrial fibrillation. However, the maze procedure is technically difficult to do. It also requires open heart surgery and is very expensive. Thus, despite its considerable clinical success, only a few maze procedures are done each year.
More recently, maze-like procedures have been developed utilizing catheters which can form lesions on the endocardium to effectively create a maze for electrical conduction in a predetermined path. Exemplary catheters are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,609. Typically, the lesions are formed by ablating tissue with an electrode carried by the catheter. Electromagnetic radio frequency ("RF") energy applied by the electrode heats, and eventually kills (i.e. "ablates"), the tissue to form a lesion. During the ablation of soft tissue (i.e. tissue other than blood, bone and connective tissue), tissue coagulation occurs and it is the coagulation that kills the tissue. Thus, references to the ablation of soft tissue are necessarily references to soft tissue coagulation. "Tissue coagulation" is the process of cross-linking proteins in tissue to cause the tissue to jell. In soft tissue, it is the fluid within the tissue cell membranes that jells to kill the cells, thereby killing the tissue.
Catheters used to create lesions (the lesions being 3 to 15 cm in length) typically include a relatively long and relatively flexible body portion that has an ablation electrode on its distal end. The portion of the catheter body portion that is inserted into the patient is typically from 23 to 55 inches in length and there may be another 8 to 15 inches, including a handle, outside the patient. The proximal end of the catheter body is connected to the handle which includes steering controls. The length and flexibility of the catheter body allow the catheter to be inserted into a main vein or artery (typically the femoral artery), directed into the interior of the heart, and then manipulated such that the ablation electrode contacts the tissue that is to be ablated.
Fluoroscopic imaging is used to provide the physician with a visual indication of the location of the catheter.
Atrial appendages are primary potential sources of thrombus formation. The atrial appendages are especially important in the transport of blood because they have a sack-like geometry with a neck potentially more narrow than the pouch. In this case, contraction of the appendage is essential to maintain an average absolute blood velocity high enough to eliminate potential stasis regions which may lead to thrombus formation.
In the maze procedure performed through open heart surgery, the typical access points into the interior of the atria are the atrial appendages. Therefore, at the conclusion of the surgical procedure, the region occupied by the atrial appendages is eliminated by surgically removing the appendages. This mitigates subsequent problems resulting from blood stasis in the atrial appendages as well as from electrical isolation of the appendages from the rest of the atria. However, as noted above, open heart surgery is very expensive and the incision based maze procedure is difficult to perform. Although catheter-based procedures do not admit themselves to surgical removal of the appendages, catheter-based procedures and apparatus have been recently developed which reposition the atrial appendages, affix them in an altered position and/or fuse the walls of the appendages to one another to isolate the appendages, reduce stasis regions and ultimately thrombus formation. Such procedures and apparatus are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,791, which is a File Wrapper Continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/480,200, filed Jun. 7, 1995, (now abandoned) entitled "Atrial Appendage Stasis Reduction Procedures and Devices" and incorporated herein by reference. One of these procedures involves the use of a catheter having a lasso which is tightened around the appendage. RF energy is then transmitted to the appendage by way of the lasso to thermally fuse the walls of the appendage to one another, thereby isolating the appendage.
It is believed the treatment of atrial fibrillation and flutter requires the formation of long, thin lesions of different lengths and curvilinear shapes in heart tissue. Such long, curvilinear lesion patterns require the deployment within the heart of flexible ablating elements having multiple ablating regions. The formation of these lesions by ablation can provide the same therapeutic benefits that the complex incision patterns that the surgical maze procedure presently provides, but without invasive, open heart surgery.
With larger and/or longer multiple electrode elements comes the demand for more precise control of the ablating process. The delivery of ablating energy must be governed to avoid incidences of tissue damage and coagulum formation. The delivery of ablating energy must also be carefully controlled to assure the formation of uniform and continuous lesions, without hot spots and gaps forming in the ablated tissue.
The task is made more difficult because heart chambers vary in size from individual to individual. They also vary according to the condition of the patient. One common effect of heart disease is the enlargement of the heart chambers. For example, in a heart experiencing atrial fibrillation, the size of the atrium can be up to three times that of a normal atrium.
Catheter-based ablation and atrial appendage isolation have proven to be a significant advance over the conventional open heart surgery based approaches. Nevertheless, the inventors herein have determined that further improvements are possible.
For example, and with respect to ablation procedures in particular, the inventors herein have determined that it can be quite difficult to accurately position an ablation electrode on the endocardium surface by manipulating the distal end of a relatively long catheter body from a remote handle. This is especially true with respect to left atrial sites. The present inventors have also determined that fluoroscopy is a somewhat inaccurate method of visualizing the ablation electrodes during positioning and when determining whether the electrodes are in proper contact with tissue.
Additionally, a primary goal of any ablation procedure is to create contiguous lesions (often long, curvilinear lesions) without over-heating tissue and causing coagulum and charring. Tissue ablation occurs at 50.degree. C., while over-heating occurs at 100.degree. C. The present inventors have further determined that it can be difficult to produce tissue contact that will accomplish this result with an electrode mounted on the distal end of a relatively long catheter. This is especially true in those procedures where an electrode on the distal tip of the catheter is dragged along the tissue. Such dragging also makes accurate placement of the electrode very difficult. Other shortcomings identified by the present inventors concern the convective cooling effects of the blood pool on the electrodes. For example, the system power requirements must be high enough to compensate for the heat losses due to convective cooling.
One proposed method of solving the over-heating problems associated with conventional ablation catheters is the so-called "cooled tip" approach. Here, the tissue surface is cooled with a saline solution. Although the saline is somewhat useful in keeping the surface temperature below the over-heating temperature, the sub-surface tissue temperature can still rise well above 100.degree. C. Such temperatures will cause gas within the sub-surface tissue to expand. Ultimately, the tissue will tear or pop, which will result in perforations of the epicardial surface and/or the dislodging of chunks of tissue that can cause strokes.
Turning to atrial appendage isolation, the present inventors have determined that catheter-based procedures suffer from many of the same disadvantages discussed above, such as those concerning positioning and visualization. Additionally, the inventors herein have determined that the lasso can bunch up the tissue when the lasso is tightened and that tissue fusion would be improved if this bunching could be avoided.
With respect to energy control, conventional ablation devices include controls that are located either on the RF energy source, or on a foot pedal. The inventors herein have determined that such arrangements are inconvenient and can make it difficult to control power during a surgical procedure.
Turning to surgical procedures in general, one problem associated with many surgical procedures is excessive bleeding. For example, a high level of bleeding is often associated with the removal of liver lobes and certain cancerous tumors. The inventors herein have determined that present surgical methods could be improved in the area of blood loss.